Yellow's birthday
by file- DS
Summary: It's Yellow's birthday  for those who for some reson didn't read title  and she'd looking forward to a quiet night alone with Red, but it looks like other plans are in the mix, and of course a certain brunette has other ideas for the whole thing. Cute :


_Hey everyone (all two of you), here's another one-shot, quite likely my second last of these poke-spec one-shots. If you couldn't tell by the title (or just are all too bright), this is a Special shipping^-^. Oh, and chances are, (if I post this the correct day) you if you are as big a pokemon nerd as I am, you bought Pokemon Black and White either today, or will tomorrow. Interesting that they were released on the date that is Yellow's official birthday. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to write a fic here…_

_Hobby ho, let's go_

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own pokemon, etcetera.

"Okay, I'll handle the decorations. Green, you get the food. And Red, you have to make sure Yellow shows up on time", Blue gave directions for the upcoming party. She handed a grocery list to Green, she then turned to Red and told him "Seven O'clock, no sooner, and don't make us wait too long", she had an almost threatening gleam in her eye. "Right, seven o'clock, got it", Red said. And he, and Green, left to get ready.

"7:01", Red said under his breath, looking at his watch. "What was that?" Yellow asked, looking at the trainer she admired. "Uh, nothing". Red replied. "hmm, okay", Yellow ignored it, "I'm just happy we can be together tonight", she smiled sweetly leaving Red blushing just looking at her face.

The two of them turned a corner, walking down the dark suburban roads of Viridian City. They were now on Yellow's street, not far from her house. "It's cold out", Yellow shivered. "Here", Red removed his jacket and put it around her. She turned away from him as she blushed.

They walked through the front yard of Yellow's house and up to the door. Yellow pulled out her key and unlocked it. The two of them walked into the pitch dark living room, Red closed the door, and Yellow found herself feeling somehow uneasy; as if she were being watched. She was about to voice her concerns to Red when the room suddenly lit up, revealing the dex holders from Kanto and Johto as they yelled "Surprise!"

Yellow jumped back as everyone else jumped forward, "Wha-! What's going on?"

Blue stepped forward from where she stood by the couch and answered, "Well it's your birthday isn't it, and so we're all here to celebrate!"

Yellow, still recovering from the shock said, "But, but, but how'd you even get into my house?"

Blue once again held the answer, and gave it in more of a suggestion than anything else, "You should really get better security". Blue then stepped forward and swiped Yellow away from where she stood next to Red, "Come on, let's have fun!"

The next few hours were filled with various party activities, all of which Yellow enjoyed, but she couldn't help but hold the thought 'I guess this means no night with Red'. And that thought came more and more true as she continued to be swept away from one place to another, only catching glimpses of Red through holes in the barrier of others between them.

It seemed hours had passed when Blue announced, "Alright, time for Yellow to open her presents!"

Some of the group walked toward a small table full of gifts, while others (namely Gold) continued to wander around the party. Blue threw Yellow a box from Crystal, which she opened to find a friend ball, already outfitted with a star seal. Yellow gave her a quick, and somewhat shy 'thank you' as she placed the gift off to the side as to keep it safe. And this process was repeated over several times, revealing a new pool cue/ fishing rod from Gold, gift card from Silver, gym leader training pass from Green, and finally a sooth bell from Red whom she gave a slight blush to.

The final item on the table was a card from Blue, the front of which was decorated with a bordering of tulips, around the word 'Happy Birthday'. Yellow opened it, read the inside, thankfully in her head, as anyone in the room, even Red, would have been able to decode the not-so-sneaking wording of the message. Written in a beautiful, hand done cursive was:

'Dear Yellow,

I'm sorry for not bringing a gift tonight, I guess I just _forgot_. But please do not fret, I promise, before this night is over I will find some deed to do to make it up to you.

P.S. Here is the wrapping paper of what will be your gift.

At the bottom of the page Blue had glued on a very clear, bright, Red piece wrapping paper, leaving Yellow fully aware of what kind of plan she might have up her sleeve.

Yellow, in an attempt to avoid Blue's 'gift' did everything she could to avoid Red. It was ironic how difficult it was to even see him before, and now she was constantly on the move to escape him. Also, she was forced to avoid Blue, which was particularly difficult as Blue was practically chasing her around.

After a few hours of the vicious game of hide-and-go-seek, Yellow was caught. She was making her way through the kitchen, thinking she'd escaped Blue, and hungry for another slice of pizza. On the way she ran into Red.

"Hey, I haven't gotten to talk to you since we got here!" He said, catching her attention.

"Oh, Red, sorry, it's just been really busy tonight. Are you having fun?" she asked, her eyes darting left to right, making sure there wasn't a brunette in sight. There wasn't.

"Yeah, but uh", he rubbed the back of his head, "I just hoped we could spend more time together", he smiled shyly as the slightest pink shade brushed his checks. "Oh, hi Blue", he waved to someone behind Yellow.

Yellow did a one-eighty so fast she managed to lose her balance and fall onto the last person she would've wanted to right then. Blue had indeed been standing behind Yellow, and caught her before she could fall all the way to the ground. "Hey you two, having fun?" her smile gave away what she meant by 'fun'.

"Thanks for catching me", Yellow said politely yet through gritted teeth, as she was surrounded by those she'd been avoiding.

"No problem. I just found you to tell you that it looks like there's an injured pokemon in your backyard", Blue pointed out the glass sliding door to what did indeed appear to be and injured pidgey, lying in the grass.

"Oh, Yellow said, I guess I should go heal it", she opened the door and stepped outside, eying the scene suspiciously.

Blue and Red still stood on the inside of the door, until Blue said, "Red, you can't let her go out there alone, it's dark. Go protect her", and she literally shoved him outside after her, before closing the door on the two of them and bringing the blinds shut.

Yellow did not notice any of this as she was still headed toward the injured pokemon. But once she reached it, she was not overly surprised to see not a wild pidgey, but a plush one. 'I should have known', was the only thought that went through her head as she turned hoping to find an open door back at the house, but was instead give a closed one, with the curtains pulled and Red standing outside with her.

"Why did you come out here?" Yellow yelled at him.

Red stood for a second trying to figure out exactly what did happen, "Umm, Blue pushed me".

"Blue was able to overpower the pokemon league champion?", Yellow continued to yell.

"Well… yeah, I guess I should be training more" He shrugged with his goofy smile, to which Yellow sweat-dropped.

"Let's just figure a way out of here", she walked over to him. Unfortunately this was easier said than done as Yellow's back yard was fully surrounded by high fencing, which, a few failed attempts to climb told them, were insurmountable.

They tried yelling, slamming their fists on the back door of the house, and Red even attempted tunnelling their way out of the yard, and all attempts were found failures. It wasn't long until they gave up, both tired, and cold. They made themselves comfortable sitting on a small bench in the yard, underneath a light Blue had been 'kind' enough to leave on.

"_Burr"_, Yellow shivered as the wind blew through the yard, "It's cold out".

"Here", Red stood up and removed his jacket passing it to her, "This will keep you warm".

Yellow happily took it and covered herself, but asked, "Won't you be cold?"

"Me? I'll be fine; I was frozen for a few days, back when we fought the elite four remember. This is nothing. It wasn't long until his teeth were chattering.

Yellow slowly shifted toward him until she was resting her head on his should. She blushed a deep crimson as she said, "We could both be warmer if he kept close together".

Red's ear twitched as he heard those words, and he silently wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She also reached one arm around his back, holding him in an embrace. And they stayed like that, falling asleep in one another's arms. And Red's last though before drifting into the comforting subconscious was 'I really wanted to tell her how I felt today. Oh, well, this is good enough for now. Maybe… next year…'

_Well, hope you liked this super cute one shot, and I want to ask to my people who have me as an alert author, do you want me to continue with one shots? They are fun, but I think I've had my time in the sun with them for now already. If I stopped them I'd be able to update my other fics a bit more regularly and it would put less pressure on me because I usually have a deadline with the one shots. On the other hand, the deadline does force me to post, so although my main fics are slowed a bit, I can't get away with procrastinating._

_That being said, I do currently have a few more One shots plan, so there is time to think through your answer, as well as I can figure out the best way myself. Please give me your views, and oh right, REVIEW!_


End file.
